Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity
Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity is the sixth game in the Paper Mario series. As the name states, it is starring Luigi, Mario's brother that others often look down upon, who has a journey travelling through time to stop an imminent conquering of an unjust emperor. The game will be released in December of 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. The game revolves around Luigi going to different points in time through an ancient relic called the Watch of Eternity. As he travels, he needs to collect Hour Crystals, which used to be inside the watch but were removes and scattered throughout time by an evil deity known as the Master of Time. Him and his army wish to erase all of time and replace it with his own events. The only way to stop him is with the Hour Crystals and the Watch of Eternity. Gameplay Paper Abilities Like TTYD, Luigi has the ability to fold into many different things to adapt to his environment. There has a new ability, the Paper Swan, which allows Luigi to fly low and safely above spikes, as well as move a lot faster. The returning abilities are the Plane, Flat, Boat, and Tube, which make him glide over gaps, perfectly flat, able to ride across water, and into a paper tube. Luigi is taught these abilities by the mysterious wizard, Merlar. She appears when the ability is needed, grants it to Luigi, and then gives him a tutorial. Oftentimes, however, Luigi needs to find her a certain item, like a stone. Background Like in PM:TTYD and SPM, Luigi has the ability to enter the background. There, he can flip switches or do actions that affect the foreground. However, in this game Luigi can take his partners with him to the background, paving the way for more potential puzzles to complete. He can use partners like Doopleton to locate hidden blocks that Luigi can climb up, or Koopardo to hit faraway switches. Intermissions The intermissions between chapters are more styled like SPM's, as you are dominantly viewing a cutscene while the story plays out. They are mostly about the Master of Time and his henchmen (Raider, Chronol, Duplinity) plotting future invasions and past failures/successes. As more and more intermissions occur, you learn more about the Master's plot for the universal timeline and Watch of Eternity. Battling Battles occur in a similar style as to how they did in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Almost every battle takes place on a theatrical stage with a background and an audience. On the Offensive While fighting in a battle, Luigi and his partner can attack with extra power using the Action Command. Action Commands are performed differently for each attack style. *'Countdown': Press when the light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': Press before landing on the opponent. *'Aiming': Align a cursor in the center of the target. *'Button Mania': Hold onto one button, repeatedly tap a button, or input a series of buttons. On the Defensive The player can perform a guard by pressing or right when the enemy is about to hit Luigi. If the player guards, the damage he takes from an opponent's hit reduces. The player must time it just right or it will not work. *Guard: To perform a Guard move, the player must press the so Luigi can block his enemy's attack, reducing the damage he takes by 1 and avoiding any negative status effect. The player will have roughly a 1/2 second to guard. *Superguard: To perform a Superguard, the player must press so Luigi can counter-attack the attacker, negating the attack completely and damaging the attacker. The player will only have about a 1/8 second to superguard, making it much more difficult to time than a regular guard. Audience Main article: Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity/Audience The audience returns from PM:TTYD. They can refill your WP (Watch Power) when Luigi performs Stylish moves or Appeals. When Luigi or a partner appeals, it refills more WP than normal. A new mechanic is that sometimes an enemy will become distracted from a partner's appeal, making them not be able to donate WP for up to two turns, or until they are snapped out of it. Audience members are also specific to one area. For example, Goombas and its normal counterparts are home to Goombasville and will mostly be found there, but can be found in other areas. Some audience members can be found everywhere. Story Synopsises will be added in this section. See here for the full story: Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity/Plot Prologue: Watch Very Closely Promptly after Mario leaves on another adventure, Luigi gets a letter from a Dr. Lakistein in Moretime City. In Moretime, Lakistein shows Luigi a time-travelling relic he discovered known as the Watch of Eternity. Luigi uses the Watch to travel back to a small village 100 years past. In this village, he saves a young Goomba, Goombenny, who becomes his first partner. Back in present-day Moretime, the city is attacked by a deity named the Master of Time, who threatens to level the city and kill Lakistein's son if the Watch isn't given to him. He steals much of the power from the Watch and flees. Lakistein's son, Lukas, requests to travel with Luigi. They go underground to search for power for the Watch. After another run-in with the Master of Time, they obtain the needed power and travel to a new land. Chapter 1: Renegades of the Renaissance Luigi and co. arrive in the 500-year-old city of Renaissancica. The town leader, Elkoop, tells them that the Hour Crystal is likely at the peak of Mt. Himalay. The townspeople inform them that the only way to get to the peak is blocked by falling rocks. However, an inventor named Koopardo has a prototype of an airplane they can use. They first need to find his model, Goomba Lisa, so he can finish painting her. After his painting is finished, he flies them to the peak and joins their party. They travel down the cave and eventually find Smogtail, a dragon whose purpose is to protect the Crystal from the Master of Time. Believing that Luigi is one of his spies, he initiates the boss battle. Luigi eventually beats him and gets the Ruby Crystal. Chapter 2: What’s Mine is Hours Chapter 3: A Ghastly Getaway Chapter 4: Stopping the Eruption Chapter 5: The Bandits at Large Chapter 6: The Ice of the Ages Chapter 7: A King’s Grave Error Chapter 8: Clash of Mastery Chapter 9: A Kingdom Divided Chapter 10: The Future of Bowser Chapter 11: Beginning of the End Chapter 12: The Watch of Eternity Bowser’s Story Throughout the game, Bowser can be seen in Moretime City, with a partner, and can tell Luigi about the adventure he is having. Bowser’s story is happening at the same time as Luigi’s and equally builds up to the climax of the game. After completing Chapter 8 of Luigi’s story, you can play through Bowser’s adventure. His full story can be read here. Prologue: Shift of Loyalties Chapter 1: Guarding the Garden Chapter 2: A Tricky Gamble Chapter 3: No Time to Forest Chapter 4: Land of the Island Chapter 5: Reclaiming the Castle Luigi's Partners As in the first two games of the series, Luigi earns the trust and help of partners through the game. Each partner harbors a unique ability that helps both in battle and in the overworld. Unlike the past games, most cutscenes involve a large number of the partners, not just the one you are currently travelling with, leading to more character development and more plot progression. Partners can be ranked up by Merlon in Moretime City for a cost of 3 Shine Sprites to boost them to the Super Rank. When Luigi finds the Magic Orb in Chapter 5, he can give it to Merlon to level up partners again to the Ultra Rank. A mysterious character appears in Moretime City after Chapter 8 and is able to rank up partners to the Master Rank. Every time a partner ranks up, their HP goes up by five, they learn a new move, and their attack goes up by 1. Enemies See here for a list of all enemies in the game. Boss Fights Locations This is a list of all of the major locations in the game. There are other areas that Luigi can visit after completing the main story, but those are separate from the main areas. Time Crystals The Pit of 100 Trials Main article: Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity/Pit of 100 Trials A returning concept from PM:TTYD and SPM, the Pit of 100 Trials is back. There are are two main Pits: the Pit of 100 Trials found in Moretime Underground, and the Tower of 100 Trials found in Spaceless Town. Every floor, witht he exception of multiples of 10, contain an enemy. The enemies gradually get more difficult. At every 10th floor, a large chest can be found with some prize within, usually a rare badge. A salesman also appears occasionally in this tenth floor, selling some bare-necessity items for costly prices. The 100th floor in each has an exceedingly difficult boss to fight. Upon defeat, you obtain an ultra-rare badge. Trivia *Chronologically, the game takes place after the events of The Thousand Year Door and Super Paper Mario, as Luigi mentions events such as his time as Mr. L, his quest for the Marvelous Compass, and the Void. *This game’s concept was inspired by Paper Mario: Countdown to Chaos by , which drew heavily on time travel. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:Time Travel Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Rocky's Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dragon Co. Category:Salutationary